hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2019 Open Championship (Dane)
The '''2019 Open Championship '''is the 148th Open Championship. It was held from July 18-21 at Royal Portrush Golf Club in Antrim, Northern Ireland. Past Champions in the Field Round Summaries First Round Marc Leishman, Patrick Reed, and Tony Finau each shoot two under 69's to take the lead. They held a one stroke lead over Kevin Chappell and Justin Rose, who each shot a one under 70. Defending Champion Francesco Molinari shot a 76 (+5), and Masters runner up Tiger Woods shot a 74 (+3). Second Round Michael Lorenzo-Vera, a 34 year old Professional with one win on the European Tour, tied the all time major record of a round of nine under 62 to reach six under and take a one stroke lead over Justin Rose and Jordan Spieth (who also moved up with a six under 65). The defending champion, Francesco Molinari, missed the cut, while Tiger Woods shot a three under 68 to reach Even Par and make the weekend. Third Round Michael Lorenzo-Vera shot a seven under 64 to maintain a five stroke lead going into the final round over Tiger Woods, who shot an 8 under 63 to inch into second place. Woods was two strokes clear of the field, consisting of Jordan Spieth and Brooks Koepka in a tie for third at -6. In other notable rounds, Tyrrell Hatton shot a 65 to enter a tie for 8th, Dutchman Joost Luiten shot a three under 67 to reach a tie for 10th, and 20 year old Joaquin Niemann of Chile attempts to reach the top 10 in all four majors with a third rounds 65 sticking him in a tie for 10th. Final Round Michael Lorenzo-Vera led much of the day, before triple bogeying the 18th to force a playoff. Lorenzo-Vera shot a three over 74. He bogeyed the 4th and the 15th and triple bogeyed the 18th on the day, along with birdies at the 7th and the 12th. Joining him in the playoff was Tiger Woods, the 14 time major winner who birdied the 7th,12th, and 18th along with a bogey at the 4th to reach -10. Also infamously joining the playoff was Eddie Pepperell of England, who shot an 8 under 63 on the day despite a hangover. This allowed him to march from -2 to -10 and enter the playoff as well. They were two strokes clear of three time major winner Brooks Koepka, who slid into fourth place. Scorecard Playoff Tiger Woods won the playoff in 8 holes, the longest playoff in major championship history. During the four hole aggregate, Tiger Woods and Eddie Pepperell each par'd 15 and 16, but each got a birdie at 17 and 18. Lorenzo-Vera was eliminated after the four hole aggregate due to a bogey on the 18th that placed him at Even par compared to -2 for Woods and Pepperell. With the aggregate exhausted, the two remaining contenders began to rotate between playing the 10th and 18th holes. At this point, an exhausted Tiger Woods pars four straight holes, with Eddie Pepperell finally slipping up with a bogey on the 4th sudden death hole. Tiger Woods won his 15th major, and the win moved him from 14th to 7th in the world, placing Tiger Woods in the top 10 in the official world rankings for the first time in nearly five years, and brought a massive spark to golf's fanbase. Scorecard